luctorssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rather Strange (Aevitas fanfic)
Oscar had been aimlessly wandering the halls for hours now; the life of Hogwarts buzzed around him, with students scattering like bugs as they raced to classes or hurried to talk to their friends. Instead of being sat in Transfiguration (the lesson which often bored him to tears), he’d been simply walking round, speaking to the portraits and admiring the decor. He turned a corner and began a descent down the dungeon staircase, making his way down below ground level and into the cold, peculiar-smelling stone corridors. Often he found himself stumbling over loose cobblestones, but today he could barely keep himself walking stably; every single tilted, out-of-place stone caught his feet and threw him off-balance. He cursed inwardly each time, and carried on down the corridor. Muffled voices conversed behind the walls, as experiments occurred and classes continued; he became more grateful that he was skipping Transfiguration by the minute. Another sharp corner brought him to another narrow corridor, with several arches leading into other dusty rooms and abandoned storage spaces. The end of the corridor was cloaked in shadow, unable to see, and Oscar wished he had Bruce with him, since his owl knew the layout of the dungeon better than he did, even after four years of Hogwarts. There was always a new room to be discovered. Other conversations became audible, including a deep voice of a professor lecturing students about some advanced potion, and the incessant popping of bubbles in a cauldron coming from the experiment room. He quickened his pace as he passed that room; no matter how thick the walls her, he didn’t fancy being directly outside it when a potion explodes. As he walked further into the corridor, one conversation (or was it an argument?) became clearer with each step. Two people were talking about something or other, one voice male and the other female (and strangely familiar). The female clearly sounded rather distressed, and Oscar frowned as their words became louder. “What are you doing?” she suddenly said, and Oscar recognised the voice instantly: Faith. And she sounded scared. Immediately he began to approach the source of the argument – it wasn’t difficult to find, only a few classrooms down. He looked round a doorway. Faith and Winston were stood there – or rather, Winston was towering over Faith, a strange (and rather intimidating) look in his eyes. The fear was visible on Faith’s face, no matter how hard she was attempting to conceal it. “Just tell me who it is. Is it true? It obviously is, you wouldn’t be blushing if it wasn’t,” he said loudly, his speech quick and not giving Faith a chance to answer. “It’s nothing, it’s no-one,” she yelled back. “It’s just their stupid joke.” “Are you sure? Look, just tell me! I won’t be upset, I’ll understand!” he replied, his voice getting louder by the second. “Wh... why would you care, anyway? You’re not my boyfriend or anything!” Faith began to back away, her fists clenched in fear. “But I need to know!” Winston almost screamed at her, and whilst he did, his hand outstretched and latched onto her arm; Faith visibly winced, the pain visible on her face. Oscar couldn’t watch anymore; he stormed in, his wand out and pointed, and non-verbally sent a stunning spell at Winston; just as Winston saw Oscar, he was shoved against the wall by Oscar’s spell, wearing an incredibly bemused expression and leaving behind a shaking Faith. What the hell’s going on? he wrote in the air in angry, red, fiery capital letters which shimmered and glowed in contrast to the dimly-lit room and its bland stone walls. Faith audibly let out a sigh of relief, and immediately walked over to Oscar, clutching where Winston had clutched her arm. “He’s mental,” she hissed under her breath, rolling up her sleeve to examine the swiftly-developing bruise blossoming on her pale skin. Oscar glanced at the angry injury, and that’s all he needed to get just as angry as the shade of purple the bruise was. “I just want to know if the rumours are true!” protested Winston, still looking rather bewildered. What rumours? asked Oscar, his wand still prepared in case Winston tried anything. “Everyone’s saying that you two are dating!” he replied, and the identical expression of confusion showed on both Faith and Oscar’s faces. “No, we’re not,” Faith snapped at him, blushing a furious shade of red. “Then why are you blushing?!” Why the hell would you care if we were? Oscar wrote, eyebrows furrowed in anger. His dislike hatred for this guy grew by the second. She doesn’t like you! “Why are you speaking for her?” Winston yelled back, taking a step forward, to which Oscar stepped back, but had a series of non-verbal spells ready to fire. “I don’t like you,” Faith grumbled at him, folding her arms and wincing when she accidently touched her bruise. “I never have and I never will. You’re insane.” Category:DARP Category:Oscar Category:Aevitas